My Lover is a Killer
by Ino Death
Summary: AU: Akihiko is a killer and is possessed by a demon, he was suppose to be take into a mental asylum, but never was. Misaki was walking through town and saw an abandon apartment building and went inside to look around. What will happen to Misaki? Will Akihiko have mercy on Misaki and be together or will they become too insane to live with one another? I don't own Junjou Romantica
1. chapter 1

"Father how long is you going to let him run free? He's insane! He kills people!" Haruhiko told his father.

"Yes that is true but he has only killed people who have entered that apartment of his." Fuyuhiko reasoned.

"Yes I know but still, he hasn't come out of his apartment since he bought the damned place." Haruhiko said with anger clearly seen in his voice.

"There's nothing I can do about that all I can do is let him be or lock his apartment from the outside in." Fuyuhiko told his son.

* * *

meanwhile near Akihiko's apartment:

Misaki was walking though the outskirts of town because he had heard the resent news about his parents be killed in a car accident. **If I had never told them to hurry home they would never have sped in the rain and died. **While walking through town Misaki came across a worn down apartment building and thought that it was quiet and that he could be alone, little did the 8-year-old know that some was living there to isolate himself as well. So the little child walked right in and saw it was dark, but he didn't mind it. As he went farther in he saw that what was on the outside was worst on the inside. Soon Misaki was in front of a door, something inside him was urging him to go inside, so he did. The first thing he was greeted with was the smell iron. He walked in farther and soon saw many bodies, he didn't scream he just stood there with shock, but he wasn't afraid. **Who could do something like this?** He again went farther into the room and saw that there was some one on the couch that was alive just sleeping, and thought **that must be him. **Misaki was soon looking at the man on the couch, **he looks sad like me. I wonder why he did something like this.** Misaki turn his head and looked around only to see that this man he was looking at never left his apartment. Then the man had awakened and saw Misaki. The said man grabbed his knife and then grabbed Misaki in a head lock.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" the man asked.

"My name is Takahashi Misaki… I was taking a walk and saw this place, I came in thinking it was a quiet place to think, and then I got curious and then came in here." Misaki said with little fright, he knew he had no right to come in here and knew that this man would do what he pleased with him and accepted that.

"How old are you kid?" the man asked.

"8 years old sir." Misaki replied. The man then release Misaki and said- "what am I going to do with you? Your so young but you obviously know what you did was wrong. Hmm what should your punishment be? Oh by the way I'm Usami Akihiko."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry to have imposed on you. If there is something I can do to make it up to you then please let me know." Misaki told Akihiko. Akihiko pondered on what the little child told him. He then came up with an idea.

"Considering that you're the first person to have come in here and not scream I'm pretty surprised, but glad. But for because you entered here I can't allow you to leave. So this is your punishment you can not leave." Akihiko told Misaki.

"I understand. I promise I will not leave until you tell me to"** don't make me go back. **"Though please understand that my brother has a tracking device on me so he can find me wherever I am" **he only keeps me for money.** "But I will help with anything you need." **please keep me with you.**

Akihiko could tell what the child was saying. So he put is had on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. "I understand, but I will have rules you have to follow. Now come sit down ok." and with that the child sat down and they talked.

After Misaki and Akihiko were done talking Misaki made something to eat for them with little Akihiko did have and they then ate.

Akihiko was going to go to bed but then had strong urge to bring the boy with him and so he did.

"Um Usagi-san? Are you ok with me sleeping next to you?" Misaki said with worry and consideration.

"If I didn't want you to sleep next to me I wouldn't have brought you on my bed now would I?" Akihiko told the 8-year-old child. "And I think the way you said my name was cute." he added and Misaki blushed.

Soon after both Misaki and Akihiko were done talking Misaki dozed off into Akihiko chest, and Akihiko just smiled.

* * *

**Akihiko's POV:**

I thought Misaki was cute the way he said my name and the way he fell asleep cuddled into my chest. I know this wont last for long. His brother will track him down and make him go back unless I kill the man. I don't want to traumatize the poor child. _Well then why don't we talk to the boy's brother and if he says no then kill him. _**I see what you're saying but that would be bad as well but I do like it.**_ Or you can ask the boy if he wants to stay here with you._** That would be a good idea. Ok then I'll ask him the morning.**_ Yes but that doesn't mean that he's free to go._** Well no shit.**

The sun was starting to rise and I could tell Misaki was starting to wake up. I knew I would have to ask him and I just didn't want to hear a certain answer. After Misaki made breakfast with god only knows what we sat down and ate. So I pull the question then and there.

"Misaki do you want to go back to your brother?" I asked and I could tell in his face he had a sad one.

"No I don't but if you want me to leave I will." I could tell he was holding back tears. I was surprised at his answer but I was happy none the less. I was just about to kiss him when someone came into my house. I was mad and I was ready to kill. The urge just kept getting stronger and the voices in my head were egging me on to kill him and then I lost it and couldn't control myself and lunged at the man.

**Misaki's POV:**

I saw Usagi-san eyes dilate and he had summoned a sword it was scary but I didn't care. I could tell he blacked, his smell changed and the wind were growing stronger. I could also tell that he was about to kill Nii-chan, but as much as I loved him I couldn't be happy with him around I soon heard a voice in my head telling me to help him. It was then I gave into the voices, I wanted to know what it was like to see blood on my hands that were not from and animal and so I somehow grabbed a sword from the air and went next to Usagi-san.

* * *

**3rd person POV:**

"What the. . . ? What the hell did you do to my brother, his eyes they're dilated, and so are yours! Did you drug my little brother? I could get fined for letting a minor take drugs!" Takahiro shouted.

"No I didn't drug my precious little Misaki, he's too delicate to drug and besides I don't have drugs, my eyes are dilated because I have the urge to kill." Akihiko told Takahiro with a grin that was frightening.

"Then what about Misaki? Why are his eye dilated?" Takahiro back fired. "Besides people's eyes don't dilate when they have an urge to do something!" he added.

"I didn't realize that my eyes dilate but I do have that feeling to have blood on my hands, and not an animal, no I want your blood on my hands. Nii-chan can I cut you to have that blood?" Misaki said innocently while tilting his head. Takahiro looked shocked. Never in his life would he have thought that someone so innocent like Misaki would ever say something like that! It was petrifying.

"What in the world has happened to you Misaki? I thought you didn't want to cause trouble?! But this, this is crazy! You know what I'm calling the cops and sending you both to a mental asylum! I don't care anymore!" Takahiro said while reaching for his phone. But before he could dial Akihiko had again lunges at the said man. Then ties him up with the ropes Akihiko had hanging along the worn down apartment.

"Misaki you wanted to have blood on you hands right? Well then come here and play with him and me." Akihiko told Misaki. But Misaki just stood there eyes even more dilated than before and Akihiko saw that, so he went over to the child and held him.

"It's ok Misaki you aren't a burden or any trouble to me in fact I would like it if you came and punished him with me. How bout it? Just let any anger you have out on Takahiro just hold on one minute and let me get the duck tape." and with that Akihiko went into another room and grabbed some duck tape.

"Now let's have some fun shall we?" Akihiko said, then


	2. Chapter 2

**Takahiro's POV:**

I came home from work yesterday like any other day I usually do, but what confused me was the fact I didn't sense Misaki's presence at all! While usually I'm greeted with the smell of a home cooked meal, I was greeted with silence! I didn't like it at all. I had thought that he must be at a friend's house so I decided to just wait until morning and call some of his friends to see if he had slept over at their house, but when they said no I grabbed my cell phone and since Misaki never goes anywhere without it I went a searched him on GPS tracking and found him in this. . . Worn down apartment. I walked into the room where I had heard voices. It seemed like his so I went in and found him standing behind a man. I could tell both of them weren't scared but they were more so contemplating on what to do. Then I saw the tall man's eyes dilate.

"what the. . .what the hell did you do to my little brother? His eyes are dilated and so are yours? Did you drug my little brother? I could get fined for letting a minor take drugs!" I shouted.

"no I didn't drug my precious little Misaki, he's too delicate to drug, and besides I don't have drugs. But besides my eyes dilate when I have the urge to kill." the man told me with a sinister smirk. There was no way he was telling the truth.

"then what about Misaki?! why are his eyes dilated?!" I back fire, " besides people's eyes don't dilate because of urges!"

"I didn't realize that my eyes dilate but I do have that feeling to have blood on my hands, and not an animal, no I want your blood on my hands. Nii-chan can I cut you to have that blood?" Misaki said innocently while tilting his head. I was shocked. Never in my life would I have thought that someone so innocent like Misaki would ever say something like that! I was petrified.

"What in the world has happened to you Misaki? I thought you didn't want to cause trouble?! But this, this is crazy! You know what I'm calling the cops and sending you both to a mental asylum! I don't care anymore!" I say while reaching for my phone. But before I could dial that man had again lunges at me. I was then tied with ropes that had hung along the worn down apartment.

"Misaki you wanted to have blood on you hands right? Well then come here and play with him and me." the sliver hair man told Misaki. But Misaki just stood there eyes even more dilated than before and I seem that man saw that, so he went over to the my little brother and held him like he was the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Its ok Misaki you aren't a burden or any trouble to me in fact I would like it if you came and punished him with me. How bout it? Just let any anger you have out on Takahiro just hold on one minute and let me get the duck tape." and with that the man went into another room and brought back some duck tape.

"Now let's have some fun shall we?" that man said. I started to struggle when they came near. I don't know what was happening. I was panicking, this was just a bad dream right Misaki couldn't do such a thing he's too pure. But that might be why he doesn't see anything wrong with his mind set. I start struggling even more. It was futile, by the time I set foot in the place I was a goner. With one final struggle and a stab to the heart everything went black.

* * *

**Misaki's POV:**

Soon after I had put my blade through Nii-chan I had taken down the body and started to cut the body into bite size pieces. I wanted more than just blood on my hands I wanted the taste! I had the urge to eat it raw but then I figured that would be bad. I could get sick and just started to cook it.

"what are you making Misaki?" Usagi-san asked me.

"I'm cooking Nii-chan's body." I told him tilting my head out of habit.

"I see well would you like me to help?" he offered, but I declined. I didn't like it when I'm cooking and someone tries to help me when I'm capable of doing it myself.

Soon I was don't with cooking Nii-chan. And spilt the large amount of meat evenly. I was happy when Usagi-san said my cooking was great. It made me want to hug him. After the large meal we went back in his room and laid down. I was on the verge of falling asleep when Usagi-san embraced me from behind and whispered in my ear something that confused me- "Misaki. . . I want you." I didn't understand what he meant so I just replied with- "you can have me I don't mind, because I want you too." and then smiled.

* * *

**Akihiko's POV:**

This kid was too innocent for his own good. I was horny and he was so cute all I could do was hold him but soon I just had to have him.

"Misaki. . . I want you." I told him, I could only imagine how clueless this tot was. So when he said- "you can have me I don't mind, because I want you too." blushed and smiled. I couldn't hold back anymore he brought it on himself. I flipped him on his back side and said- "if that's so can I mark you as mine?" then kissed him. He smiled and nodded. Oh god this child was just too innocent.

I tore his clothes off and threw them on the floor. I the started kissing his cute little lush lips then went down farther until I reached his nipple and started to suck on the nub. He tasted sweet, like strawberries. It was addicting, I wanted more of him so I started to go lower. The lower I got the sweeter he got. I soon started pull away, I didn't want to hurt he poor boy not yet.

* * *

**3rd**** POV:**

Akihiko started to kiss the boy and was about to ravish him senseless but a part of him wanted to let the boy know what he meant. So started to pull his heard away from the tots stomach just hold him.

"please don't stop, touch me more. It feels nice, it feels loving." the boy was so naïve but what Akihiko knew was that the child had some sense of knowing what the old male was doing, so Akihiko started kissing him again. This time eh went lower than the tots stomach and was kissing his thighs, and warned Misaki of the pain that was to come.

"Misaki this may hurt at first but you will soon feel pleasure just bare with it for a few minutes." the said man told the tot.

Akihiko then licked his fingers and coated the digits with saliva, and then started to prepare the boy stretching his hole. While toying the with the child's nipples and looking for that bundle of nerves to make him scream with pleasure. And with only a few seconds Akihiko found it. Misaki flung his head back in pleasure.

"U-Usagi-san touch me more please. It feels really good." Misaki said with an adorable blush to cover his cute plump cheeks.

"don't worry Misaki I will touch you more just wait a bit longer ok?" Akihiko told the innocent child, and then pulled his fingers out and replaces them with his leaking hard cock. And with a well aimed thrust he his that bundle of nerves making the said child moan with pleasure. "U-Usagi-san more touch me more I want more of you." Misaki said with pure wanton in his voice. And with a grunt Akihiko pounded harder and faster to give the child more of him while kissing him in any place that had been available marking the child has his own. Soon the said man climaxed. He then flipped Misaki onto his chest holding the tot lovingly.

"your mine Misaki, don't ever forget that." Akihiko whispered into the child's ear, and received a rather interesting reply- " yes I am yours but you are also mine. Usagi-san please love only me." the child said and then embraced the man before falling asleep. And with that the both the child slept. Little did either know they were going to have company the next day from Akihiko's father and brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd POV:**

"I can't believe you making me come with you." Haruhiko told his father.

"well I need a witness that way we can that way we can send him to the asylum. I can't just send him there for no-reason. Besides you have a weapon to defend yourself." Fuyuhiko told his son.

"whatever." Haruhiko retorted.

They were right outside the apartment that Akihiko was staying. They were both reluctant to enter the building, but did so anyway. Soon walking up to the only doorway that had a door, they stopped and made sure that everything was ok before entering and then entered. Entering the room they smelled a very strong scent of blood. They looked around and saw the mass amount of bodies on the floor, hanging from the ceiling and other places. It looked like this place was a slaughter-house!

Being careful not to make noise the two said males walked farther into the room. It was then they saw both Misaki and Akihiko sleeping in each others arms.

". . .what the hell. . .? Is Akihiko sleeping with that child? And is it even alive?" Haruhiko asked in utter shock, at the fact that both Akihiko and the child looked peaceful.

"I don't know if the child is alive, but yes Akihiko is sleeping with the child's body." Fuyuhiko told his son. Then with a stir Misaki moved and so did Akihiko. Both now opening their eyes little by little, the child and the said man were soon awake.

". . . what the hell are you _two _doing here?" Akihiko said with a very irritated tone in his voice. Both Haruhiko and Fuyuhiko jumped back in fright, while they were already backing away. Now Akihiko and Misaki were coming close to the two males who entered the building. Akihiko and Misaki's eyes now dilate, blades now appear, urges in both lovers to kill the two males who entered the apartment increase, heads pounding, and both are ready to attack, Akihiko lunges at his brother, Misaki at the father of the two fighting males. The four said males fighting and blood being shed, blades slashing others.

Haruhiko now pulls a gun and fires, but Akihiko dodges and the bullet hits Fuyuhiko. As Haruhiko falls to the floor on his knees Akihiko takes his chance to tie Haruhiko up and duct tape his mouth shut. Taking his blade to areas making his death slow but agonizingly painful, he starts to cute and slash Haruhiko's body up. After getting board Akihiko takes his blade to his brother's throat and kills him.

* * *

**Misaki's POV:**

When the two unexpected visitors came and woke me up I was mad. It made me want to hurt them, but it seemed I wasn't the only one upset. Both me and Usagi-san were angry, I had that feeling again, that same one when Nii-chan came to take me away. I was starting to get really fidgety, I wanted to cut and stab, and when I saw Usagi-san lung at the younger male I thought it was ok to do the same, so I lunged at the older man. Usagi-san must have known that the other man had a gun and took him on to protect me , and that made me happy. When I heard the gunshot I immediately dropped down to the floor and covered my head. Then when Usagi-san san tied him up I felt better. I was mad at the man who fire the gun but was happy that the bullet his the wrong person instead of who it was aimed at instead. After Usagi-san killed and untied the man he smiled and said- "don't worry Misaki I don't have anymore family to worry about." and so I smiled also. As I was stripping away the cloths to chop the bodies I found a phone in his pocket, it was beeping and it looked like a GPS. I dropped the phone and yelled out to Usagi.

"USAGI-SAN! GET OVER HEAR I THINK THAT MAN HAS A GPS ON HIS PHONE THAT'S WAS TRACKING HIM!" I yelled, and Usagi-san came rushing over here and took the phone away and tries to smash it, but it didn't work.

"Misaki to you have cloths at your house that can fit me?" Usagi-san asked me. He could probably fit Nii-chan's clothes.

"I think so." I told him.

"then here put this on and run to your house and bring me back some clothing. We need to get out of here." I was scared I didn't want to leave Usagi-san. I wanted to be with him always.

"ok but what am I suppose to do when you're not with me?" I told him. "I don't want to be without you." I added.

"your only other option is to try to defeat the cops, but with that you would have to play nice. No blades, no blood, no nothing." Usagi-san told me. I didn't know what by playing nice, but I would be good. And my answer was- "ok but you cant die on me."

"same to you." was his reply.

I could hear the police sirens coming this way. I was scared that Usagi-san's plan might not work, and that made me even more nervous. Soon the police were right outside the building, and I walked out through the front.

* * *

**3rd**** POV:**

"hello sirs. May I ask what your doing here?" Misaki asked while tilting his head.

"look child, you cant be here right now, there is a killer here. Someone who could end your life." one of the cops told the said child.

"but I go in this building in here all the time, there's no killer or anything lifeless here for that matter." Misaki told the cops, again tiling his head.

"what the? Look kid are you really going to keep us waiting?" the cops said impatiently.

"no but if you don't believe me then why don't you just follow me back inside?" the tot said.

Fine but if you get killed its your fault." one of the cops warned.

"dude you cant say that to a child. What the hell are you thinking?" another cops scolded.

"Misaki was getting more irritated by the second, his finger was twitch, his head was starting to pound, and Misaki was walking very fast, and it seems the cops noticed.

"hey kid why are you in such a rush?" one of the cops interrogated.

"I'm not in a rush, you just walk slow." Misaki retorted.

"well slow down. We don't need you to get hurt." the officer said. But the boy had now long gotten faster and was now vanishing. Now the cops were scared to have seen the boy vanish. They looked at the places where he could have gone. They only place they haven't checked was the one room that had a door and was going to kick it down. When the door was down the looked inside. They saw bodies everywhere and the smell was horrid.

"what the. . . Is that Usami-sama?" one officer said.

". . . yes, . . . Yes it is." another said in a low shocked voice.

"where's that kid? He's gotta be around here somewhere!" another cop yelled. And as soon as it was said both Misaki and Akihiko come out from their room. Eyes dilated, blades in hand and the urge to kill growing stronger and stronger by the second. Soon both were smirking with the intent to kill, and in this place there was no escape. The cops attempted to pull their guns but failed when Akihiko and Misaki were right up their necks before they even had a chance.

"what the hell? Are they demons or something?" one of the officers yelled in shock and horror.

"I don't know but get the swat team over here!" another yelled and the swat was called. Soon Akihiko and Misaki were exhausted after killing all the officers.

When the two heard swat they became ballistic. Neither Misaki nor Akihiko wanted to be separated from each other. So they went into the room where the slept and held onto each other like their lives depended on it. Soon the swat team was here and a mental health doctor came with two straight jackets. Misaki told Akihiko to run out he back and let him take them but Akihiko refused to let Misaki do that, he told him to stay with him here, and that what Misaki did as held Akihiko closer.

The swat team now entered the building, going slow but quiet. They slowly entered the two said lovers room. Akihiko was holding on to Misaki for dear life and Misaki was doing the same. When the doctor came closer to the two males and made sure the team stayed still the two males hissed and growled. Now the doctor came a little closer and the both jumped off from the bed and summoned their blades. Swat members jumped back but then got in a defensive position.

"stand down!" the doctor yelled. And she then backed up some.

"are you Akihiko?" she asked pointing to the silver hair man. And Akihiko just nodded him agreement.

"and the little one in your arms is Misaki?" she asked. And Misaki answered with a slight nod, and held Akihiko tighter, with his blade vanishing.

The doctor came closer with warning. But the two backed away in fear of being taken away from each other.

"can I take a look to see if you have any injuries?" she asked with a calm and caring voice. But both shook their heads say no.

"don't worry it just me. Ok if it makes you feel better I can make them leave." the said woman told them.

"are you crazy they're capable of killing this may people then your obviously retarded if you think you can stay in here alone." one of the men retorted. But the woman just summoned a sword just like the two others.

"don't worry but they need someone who knows what its like, no leave them to me!" she told the men. "but Nowaki you stay I might need you medical help over here." the woman added. And the guard now left.

"don't worry I know you're both probably just getting use to the pain and the head aches of the urges to kill others that come into your space. Its ok just calm down ok. Is it ok if I clean up your wounds?" the woman asked but again Misaki and Akihiko backed away.

"do you want me to show what to do if you have some marks?" then Misaki and Akihiko looked at each other and came closer to the woman, and sat down. Misaki in Akihiko's lap and Akihiko holding onto Misaki from around the stomach.

"my name is Aikawa. I hope that we can get along ok. This is Nowaki he's usually will help heal my wounds or cuts when I hurt ok?" Aikawa introduced.

"okay." Misaki squeaked out as he tilted his head. And Aikawa was surprised. 'He so little and small. He's probably no bigger than 3 ½ feet. He looks innocent as well. Well the child must have potential' she thought.

"so Akihiko can you talk as well?" Nowaki asked.

"yes I can but was scared at the moment so I just held onto my Misaki." Akihiko told the tall male.

'wow he claims the child as his own, and the kid doesn't even care. He just smiles." Nowaki thought.

_**Stand up be strong no ,right no wrong, forever is beginning in your soul! Come on chant with me Akihiko Misaki! Stand up be strong no right be wrong, forever beginning, and when you feel the pressure, that pain is far to measure, so when sharing little, forever is beginning. Come on song with me you guys!**_

_**Stand up be strong, no right no wrong, forever is beginning in your souls. **_

_**And when you feel the pressure this pain is far to measure, so when your sharing little forever has begun.**_

Both Misaki and Akihiko were now grabbing their head in pain, and started chanting: **stand up be strong, no right no wrong, forever has beginning your soul. . . And when you feel the pressure, this pain far to measure, so when sharing little, forever has beginning in you!**

Now Misaki was crying and Akihiko was rubbing on the child's back while rubbing his temple and chanting that saying. Soon the voice ceased talking and Misaki fainted from the pain and exhaustion.

"wait have you heard him talk to you before?" Aikawa and Nowaki asked at the same time, in shock because Akihiko didn't faint.

"yes I have I know this is Misaki's first time hearing him because, for one he hasn't cried like that or passed out while screaming. And I have but only the first time." Akihiko told them.

". . . wow your strong. But do you now what you just chanted?" the both asked.

"what it mean of the phrase no the words it self then yes." Akihiko told them.

"well it doesn't matter now. But Misaki now your going to have to come with us and bring Misaki with you, don't worry we wont separate you." Aikawa told him, and Akihiko only agreed after me made sure. Little did Akihiko know was that he was going to the hells with the two people. Will Akihiko be able to stay with Misaki or will they be torn away?


	4. Chapter 4

"what the hell!" Akihiko said in shock. "where in the world are we?"

"welcome to floor one's hell, the Narumi clan blood lake in the northern sector." Aikawa told him.

"wait floor one?, Narumi-clan?, northern sector? WHAT THE FUCK! This is becoming more irritating than imagined. First you push my out of my body, and then do the same to Misaki and, now you say I'm in hell! This is absolute bull shit." Akihiko exclaimed.

"if you don't believe me then look over there where you'll see the sea of blood by the sinner in the abyss." Aikawa told him. And Akihiko did as he was told. And there it was the sea of blood.

"my hell is known as the hell where ash float upon the seas of blood by the sacrificed military enforcement. And by the way I'm Akushinata Apalai the ruler of this place along with my prodigies. Aikawa go and get them I don't feel like using my energy for that." the said woman/man told them. Akihiko turned around to see a woman with many scars and a mask that covered a possessive type demon.

"but what do you mean by floor?" Akihiko questioned.

"there are floors or levels to each pass on or as most would call after life. Since you dies once with your soul shattering then your on the first floor. You really can't die unless you kill your self, or your body rots. . . Its happened a few times myself." Akushinata told him without thought.

"wait what your body has rotted?!" Akihiko asked. "but of that happened then would you still be on this floor and if so then how did you get a new body?" he added.

"its as simple as giving birth to a vessel, besides once my body starts to rot then so do my twin brothers. And since their bodies can't handle as much stress as I can then I'm the one who make the vessels for all three of us." Akushinata replied, not minding the humans questioning.

"wait the males can give birth?" Akihiko asked confused.

"yes they can but only certain males. I myself can but I have more female organs then most others here, unlike Iriku and Rikiku they only have one female organ. While my outer body is a male my internal organs are female, that's all, though I am stronger than most." he told.

"wait so you're an hermaphrodite?" Akihiko asked.

"yes I am but that is just a simple way of saying it. In other terms my soul hold no gender so I was born this way." Akushinata told explained to him. And as soon as they were done Misaki was waking up and Akushinata's prodigies where coming down from their chambers.

"Usagi-san where are we?" Misaki asked.

". . .umm we're in hell. . ." Akihiko said hesitantly.

"oh so who's that woman in front of us?" Misaki asked tilting his head as rubbing his eyes. Tugging Akihiko's sleeve Misaki asked "can you put me down Usagi-san?"

"ok but stay right next to me." Akihiko told him.

"Akihiko why don't you and Misaki come with me? I'll bring you two to your room. Ok?" Akushinata told them.

"fine but why are you being so nice to us?" Akihiko asked thinking that there was a catch to it.

"because I'm pretty sure both you and your soul mate don't want to be taken away from each other. If I were to let you two go into the allies of the hells both of you would be torn apart but then again that would be fun to watch. As much as a bastard as I am I'm not going to take you two away. But you and Misaki will be my new students in training I hope you have fun with me *w*"

* * *

**A/N:**** sorry such a short chapter not getting much inspiration please review I wanna know what you think about the story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Akihiko's POV:**

Its been 3 weeks of hard-core train with this woman, she makes use call each others name with a special incantation and expects one of us to turn into something we're not. don't get me wrong I am grateful that's she's teaching us to defend ourselves but I mean you have got to be kidding me!

"Akihiko I was going to wait until you guys could master it but the fact that you don't believe that you and Misaki can transform then just watch and learn ok. I'm going to use Misaki for this ok." the woman told me. This is going to kill me before I can even get to the heavens and explain myself for what I did.

"BLOOM MISAKI!" she yells and like that Misaki turns into a sword o_0 you have got to be kidding me

-_-. I'm done, how the hell did she do that?! that's it I'm done!

* * *

**3rd**** POV:**

After showing both Misaki and Akihiko to wield each other, she sent the two to their rooms to rest and to relax.

(in room)

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked.

"yes Usagi-san" Misaki asked tilting his head by habit. When Akihiko saw Misaki's eyes he understood why Misaki was hiding in the corner rocking himself away.

"are you hungry?" Akihiko asked.

"I want to hunt. I want to eat Usagi-san, it hurts to fight the 'urge'" Misaki said now crying. "Usagi-san I want to be held and I want you to come hunt with me let's make more meat." Misaki added as his eyes kept getting wider.

"hold on Misaki I'm going to go get Akushinata ok, just stay there or do you want me to carry you to her?" Akihiko asked .

"bring me with you, don't leave me Usagi-san." the child cried, and Akihiko picked him up to bring him to Akushinata.

"what are you two. . . Ah I see little one is hungry and lusty. I'm also assuming that he has the urge to hunt. don't worry it's perfectly normal for you to feel that way trust me, I've seen this happen a lot there is nothing wrong." Akushinata reassured them, though as soon as Misaki's eyes were completely black with no green showing at all he launched himself at Akushinata, who pinned him down with little to no effort.

"I have to say this little one is strong, if I wasn't here then he would have defiantly killed his victim and had his dinner, but the problem is you will only be here for a little longer before going back into the would of the living which could be dangerous if you can't control the urge to hunt and kill." Akushinata warned.

"why?" Akihiko asked in concern.

"while yes the urge to hunt is a normal instinct it can also change a person completely if he or she lets in control them. Meaning that if the urge take you over completely then the chains of sin and hell will appear and bring you into the abyss or revenge. Thought when in this urge you have to actually do and succeed in what your urge is in order for that to happen. But because he has a mate he can feed from him same as you could do him, but in order for this to work you both have to be drink the same amount as the other and keep at neutral pace, so that way you both have enough to satisfy one another, now I will show you, remember Misaki is very string when in this state, stronger than most newborn sins." Akushinata explained to Akihiko.

"what but your holding him down without a sweat, how can he be all that hard to hold down?" Akihiko underestimated.

"because I have been in the hells longer than any sinner in the levels and sectors of any hells. And to let you know I have been in more wars than you will ever believe. But there is a way you can calm the little one without having to feed. Ok." Akushinata told the said male. Misaki still trying to get out from under Akushinata's hold he brings forth his internal blade, and burns.

"burn my petals, bloom Misaki." the child says in a very calm voice but then bursts to flames!

"what the- what is going on is he wielding himself?!" Akihiko exclaims in shock.

"yes he is but the thing that shocks myself is that I would have never thought that the child could have done it, or had the ability to wield himself! This is impossible. ALL SEALERS GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW! Oh no that cant be. . . Akihiko get out of here now!" Akushinata tells Akihiko.

"no I will not leave Misaki here alone!" Akihiko states.

"Akihiko fine but stand back." Akushinata tells the said male. She then grabs her shirt then rips it off while chanting something that turns her whole body black night and the a white symbol appears on here back, showing what she is. The symbol was the symbol of sinner (罪人) running right down her back that was put there in her mothers own blood.

"Watashi wa watashi no tōketsu sa reta jigoku mujihina kirā ni ame, sore jishin no shi no kami no na o yobu hito-zai hitonotame" Akushinata chanted with these symbols surrounding her **私は私の凍結された地獄無慈悲なキラーに雨、それ自身の死の神の名を呼ぶ人罪人のため**

Now Misaki was condoned into the symbols, sealing away his power so not destroy himself. Soon Akushinata was done and Misaki had marks all around his body from the seals that's he used keep his power.

"Misaki might be asleep for a few hours, but that's a good thing. Also if Misaki has the urge to hunt or to eat tilt your neck and let him drink from you. Misaki will also become very lusty, so if he asks you to touch him don't find it weird, also don't hurt him. Misaki has a very fragile soul, and words or negative actions can trigger things that could cause him to break the seal. I don't mean like you have to be snooping around but let him know how you feel in a positive way, also I will send you to a place with a very descent amount of money, people will not remember you as a killer, no but as a writer, Aikawa will be you editor and please don't give her hell. Also when he wakes up let me or Nowaki know. Now remember don't let your urge control you. Now go and get some rest before you little chibi wakes you up." and with that Akushinata vanished up to her room.

After sleeping an entire eight hours both Misaki and Akihiko wake up in each others arms, confused.

". . . Um good morning?" they ask each other confused at the time since there was no clock.

". . . eto Usagi-san I'm hungry. . ." Misaki told him with a cute little blush on his cheeks.

"well what would you like?" Akihiko asked.

". . . well . . . I want blood. . . from you." Misaki told while turning his head so Akihiko wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks. And Akihiko just tilted his neck.

"then come on and eat I know your probably starving right now aren't you." Akihiko told the said tot, and then Misaki bit Akihiko's neck. _Surprisingly it doesn't hurt like I thought it would. It actually feels good._

Misaki started sucking on Akihiko's neck like a child to its mothers milk. Soon Misaki was full and now Akihiko was hungry and not just hungry but horny too. And as Akihiko was about to go ask some one if they had something Aikawa came in this some plasma bags.

"good morning you two. Glad to see that your both up, and I can see someone's hungry. Here drink these it will calm your hunger down. Oh and in the next week I'm bringing you two back to the world of the living ok." and with that Aikawa left the room.

Akihiko downed two of the plasma bags and was full afterwards.

"Usagi-san why is there something stinking up in your pants?" the child asked.

". . . umm eto, I have an… erection… it only because it morning…" Akihiko told him feeling awkward.

"what's an erection?" Misaki asked while tilting his head in confusion.

"… well its when you get older and get turned on… heh well this is awkward." Akihiko said. Pants getting tighter even though he was asked suck silly questions from the teen the child still seemed to turn him on.

"your too innocent for your own good aren't you?" Akihiko asked more to himself than the teen. Misaki the went over to Akihiko and out of curiosity he poke it.

"umm Misaki please don't do that it sort of make it worst and its very uncomfortable." Akihiko told the child.

"does it hurt?" Misaki asked with worry.

"well yes but not because you poked it, it just because I haven't fixed it yet." Akihiko answered him.

"can I fix it?" Misaki asked not really understanding what he meant.

"I swear you're too innocent, but if your want to then I guess so." Akihiko answered the child not really thinking.

"yes I wanna help Usagi-san!" Misaki told him.

"eto … god I don't know how your so innocent." Akihiko said then pulled his pants down along with his boxers. When Misaki saw what was erected his eyes widened.

"Usagi-san your thing his so big. . ." Misaki said confused at how bug Akihiko's penis was. Seeing this Akihiko just decided to close his eyes and pretend that the child wasn't there. Bringing his hand to his dick he started to pump at it, but what caught him off guard was when the child had came close and licked his throbbing member. Eyes shot open and his hand let go. Misaki then licked it again and was now sucking on it.

"Misaki stop that's enough I can finish the rest." Akihiko tried to say but ended up sounding weak. But Misaki didn't stop he found Akihiko's 'thing' addicting. Misaki started sucking harder trying to get more of that flavor that was coming out from Akihiko.

"Misaki stop I'm gonna cum." Akihiko warned, but Misaki didn't stop, he just sucked hard and harder hoping that more of that taste that Akihiko was making would come out more.

"ahh Misaki. Ahh" Akihiko grunted and then came into Misaki's mouth, and the child just swallowed all that he could fit in his little mouth.

"Usagi-san has yummy milk." the child said, and Akihiko just laughed at what the child said.

"I don't get how you can do such an erotic thing and then make your action innocent. Heh you are just too cute for you own good aren't you?" Akihiko told him and then ruffled his hair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **MEANWHILE IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING:**

Aikawa was sitting at her desk eating lunch and talking to her coworkers.

"hey Aikawa you remember that guy and child that was suppose to be taken to a mental asylum for a mass murder production in his own home? They still haven't found him and have decided to drop the case since he only killed people who entered his home. I think they should find him and send him there, they also say there was a child there with him as well!" one of her coworkers told her.

"well even if so nobody would have been killed if they didn't step foot in his house of what ever it was." Aikawa retorted knowing from where the man was coming from.

"but he had a child with him and didn't kill him! The child hadn't even been missing for a day and they said the child was attached to him like his life depended on it. Who knows what went through the man and the child's mind and hey weren't you there at the case?" another coworker asked.

"yes I was to see what was going on in his head. I though the two were cute together Misaki the boy was no bigger than 120 cm's tall, it was so cute and the way he called the man, Usagi-san oh my god it was too cute, he was so innocent and the funniest thing was when I came up to them the little child held onto the man tighter." Aikawa squealed like a fan girl.

"we so need some one to write a plot like this and the publish it." now the entire Safire department was squealing. But right as Aikawa was about to tell them a different plot to go with it Nowaki came up to Aikawa and asked to speak with her.

"Aikawa be careful and don't say anything more about this, you already know that we can't take the risk f having people find out about them now stop squealing like a fan girl and get back to work!" Nowaki told her.

"fine." she told him and then went back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok in this Misaki will be the one obsess with bears XD sorry for the late update**

* * *

**(still in the world of the living)**

"hey Aikawa I still wanna know more on the case with the killer and the child. What's the child like? And why is the child call the man Mr. Rabbit come one Aikawa I wanna know." a coworker whined in Aikawa's ear.

"I told I can't tell you anymore I could get in trouble Chisana-kun." Aikawa told the said woman. And as Aikawa said that Akushinata came into the editing department as she was the editor in chief.

"Aikawa can I talk to you for a moment I would want the other to see how much trouble you're gonna be in when I'm done with." Akushinata tell he with a very aggravated smile. And with fear in her eyes Aikawa goes right up to her. "yes ma'am?" she asks with hesitance.

"Aikawa did you spill the beans on the newborns?!" Akushinata yells.

"gomenosai, gomenosai! Please have mercy but I was caught up in the moment and you know that I can blurt things out sometime…" Aikawa told her and with a weak smile she also said she would accept the punishment.

And just as they were almost finished talking the other members of the Safire department got curious and went to go see what was going on.

"hey what are you talking about newborns and punishments and what the hell are you two anyway?" one of the others asked while other backed away in fear now being able to see what they both looked like. "and why do you look like both just came back from some kind of costume party?" Chisana added.

"well it seems they can see right through our gigai's and to actually think they had any spiritual energy hum that's not good. Ah well… Ima nani ga okotte iru no ka o wasurete hikari o tōshite miru no o yameru" as Akushinata said these word not only was all of their spirit energy drained but their memory of what they saw was gone as well.

* * *

**(back in hell)**

***...*...*...*...*...*...***

"Usagi-san are you ok?' Misaki asks while tilting his head to the side.

"yes Misaki I'm fine just a little hungry that's all." Akihiko told Misaki while downing a two plasma bags.

"oh…ok. Can Usagi-san come sleep with me now?" Misaki asked hoping Akihiko would read between the lines while blushing at the same time.

"sure just hold on alright." and Akihiko went and got more plasma knowing that Misaki wouldn't eat anything unless Akihiko feed him from his neck.

~*~*~few hours earlier~*~*~

"Usagi-san I'm hungry." Misaki told Akihiko while blushing.

"ok hold on Misaki let me go get some more plasma bags ok." Akihiko told him while he headed for the door. When Akihiko came back with the plasma Misaki was curled up in a ball and was holding something.

"Misaki are you ok? I'm back and I got the plasma ok." Akihiko said. No response.

"…Misaki? What's wrong?" Akihiko asked in a worried tone.

"Usagi-san… can you come here?" Misaki asked with a shaking voice.

"yeah. Misaki you look sick please tell me what to do to make you feel better." Akihiko told him. And right then Misaki grabbed Akihiko and pulled him close, into a hug and bit down on Akihiko's neck and sucked lapsing up then blood.

Akihiko's eyes went wide. "_ what the why did he just bite my neck? Wait is it because he cant drink the plasma or is it because he too hungry to think right?"_ And after about five minute Misaki was full.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san but the last time I drank one of those I couldn't think right and so I only want to drink from you. I'm sorry." the now crying child told him.

"Misaki it's ok I'm not hurt. I understand so don't feel bad. Come here." Akihiko told the child and held the boy as he cried and coaxed the boy into sleeping.

~*~*~back to the present~*~*~

"ok Misaki I coming into bed now so calm down." Akihiko told the boys and smiled. And with that Akihiko got into bed. And then Misaki clung onto him and try to kiss him. _"he's… horny? But he hasn't even hit puberty… well I guess when Akushinata said he could become more lust she wasn't kidding"_

Misaki was now shredding Akihiko's clothes off_._

"Misaki clam down ok, don't worry I'm here." Akihiko tried to calm the boy but to no avail did it work. When Akihiko looked into Misaki's eye he could see that Misaki again wasn't in the right state of mind and he had just let Misaki do his thing.

Akihiko watched Misaki and was becoming aroused by the site before him.

"Misaki uhh…huh let me take the lead ok?" Akihiko asked.

"Usagi-san I need you inside me. Please touch me." Misaki told him.

"then let me up so I can prepare you." Akihiko told Misaki and the said child did as he was told. Akihiko got up and started to suck his fingers to use his saliva as a lubricant. Soon Akihiko started to push one finger up to Misaki twitching entrance and began to prepare Misaki.

"ahh hah U-Usagi-san please more, touch me more." Misaki moaned. Soon Akihiko had three fingers in Misaki's small entrance and was prepared enough.

"Misaki I'm going to in to you." and as Akihiko said that he took his fingers out and aligned his huge aching cock to Misaki's twitching entrance. With one well aimed thrust Akihiko hit right into Misaki's prostate and made Misaki scream.

Akihiko then started to kiss Misaki little plush lips. Misaki moans allowing Akihiko to slide his tong into Misaki's mouth. Misaki grabbed Akihiko's hand and brought it down to hit small aching member.

"ahh hah U-Usagi-san please ahh please… touch ahh touch me more. AHHH h-harder U-U-Usagi-san! Haa haa" Misaki moaned in ecstasy. the poor child unable to get enough, started to move meeting each thrust to gain more friction. Finally Misaki came and fell asleep, leaving Akihiko to drink and become prepared, for what was to come.

* * *

**Akihiko's POV:**

I swear it was like Misaki was an animal in a heat! He was confused and horny and not to mention he was too innocent when he did this. Yes I do love Misaki but he's only eight and he's very small I don't want to break the child. He has too much innocence and I don't want to be the one that shatters that innocence. *Sigh* this is sucks.

"Usagi-san is something wrong?" He asks me. And I just replied the same as I always do - "No. I'm fine what about you?"

"I'm fine it just seems like your sad." I wasn't sad more like I was confused and a little troubled on how I was going to be around people.

"don't worry Misaki I'll be fine. Just be make sure you get lots of rest. Ok?" I told him. Then downed another plasma bag. I heard a knock at my door right before it opened. It was Akushinata. I was assuming it was about Misaki and I going to the world of the living. she told me the run around of what was going to happen and how we would get into the world of the living, after that I asked her some questions about the entire thing and then that was that.

"eto... Akushinata... it's about Misaki I was wondering... does he have to drink from the plasma bags or can he drink from me?" I asked for Misaki sake.

"Misaki doesn't have to drink from the plasma bags but in return he could only drink from you, which would also lead to you having drink from the plasma bags after he feed from you no matter what the circumstances. because Misaki probably scared of the plasma thinking that it was the plasma the made him feel that way I wouldn't be surprised at all, just keep in mind that you may have drink more than what you'd expect." she told me.

"also when you said Misaki would become lusty did you mean like an animal in a heat?" I asked just to verify that this was normal.

"yes its perfectly fine don't worry, because of his age I wasn't sure but he'll be fine. this overly lusty Uke of yours will go back to his small and bashful self in about no more than 2 days make sure to keep him hydrated as well. just because you're a sinner doesn't mean you're immortal. you will still have to drink water, you wont have eat food, because its been replaced with blood/plasma so either way you are still human just a type that has been revealed to the hells, I have given you a chance now, if you murder again then I will send you to the abyss when you die, just remember that." Akushinata warned me and with that she was off.

I clean myself up before waking Misaki up to do the same which on my part was stupid Misaki wanted me to be with him at all times. I bathed him and got him to go back to sleep. We soon were heading to the world of the living form some type of gate that Akushinata made for us.

I met Hiroki and a few others at the gate. Soon we were done conversing and we had to run through the gate. It took us 3 minutes to get through the entire gateway. By the time we got in the world of the living Aikawa showed me where I would be staying. it was I very big place for an apartment. Misaki was still asleep even when we got through the gate and when we got into the apartment he still didn't wake up. I checked his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever, he didn't. I went to take a look around the place I found a lot a rooms with toys and called Aikawa up to ask why.

"hello Aikawa speaking." she answered.

"hey umm why are there so many toys?"

"oh well I know Misaki was young so I though it might be nice." she said in such a tone I though she was high. Then I heard squeal and then I knew she was a diehard Yaoi fan.

"... thank you Aikawa." I told her then hung up.

by that time Misaki had awakened. he was cute and he was still holding that bear that he had when he had been hungry.

**3rd person POV:**

"Misaki where did you get hat bear from." Akihiko asked out of curiosity.

"Aikawa-san gave it to me when you went to go and get the blood bags." Misaki said with a small tone while tilting his head.

"I see. How was your sleep?" Akihiko said trying to start a conversation.

"it was fine but I'm still a little sleepy." the said child told him while rubbing his sleep filled eyes, and Akihiko just chuckled.

"I can see that. Misaki you look so cute, when you're tired." Akihiko told the child.

"Usagi-san." Misaki pouted cutely.

"what I'm just being truthful." Akihiko teased.

"Usagi-san can I have something to drink?" Misaki asked.

"What do you want to drink Misaki?" Akihiko asked.

"Water." the child told him, and Akihiko went to the kitchen to get it.

"here you go. Be careful not to drink so fast." Akihiko warned him, and the child just drank the water. Soon Aikawa had appeared with Hiroki and Nowaki, they were there to make sure that Misaki didn't have a fever or was under nutrition. When they knew he was fine they told him to drink a plasma bag.

"No! keep it away." Misaki yelled and ran behind Akihiko. The startled tot would not come out from behind Akihiko, so the said man explained why Misaki wouldn't drink from the bag.

"Misaki's scared because the last time he drank one he attacked Akushinata. That's all. He just doesn't want to hurt anyone." Akihiko said while drinking the plasma, then tilting his head. since Misaki was hungry he just gladly accepted the blood from Akihiko's neck. While the three just watched in amazement Misaki just kept drink away from Akihiko's neck.

"Umm doesn't that hurt?" Nowaki asked, he was surprised when the child bit him, but was even more concerned that Akihiko didn't feel any pain.

"No why is it suppose to hurt." Akihiko asked in confusion.

"Well a lot of people yelp and scream when bitten even when turned into a demon, whether it was their mate or not." Nowaki explained.

"It doesn't hurt at all. it actually feels good. At first I thought it was going to hurt too, but it never did. Maybe its what the persons mind set is thinking it will be but opposite." Akihiko told them.

"That does make sense but, if that was the case then would there be a lot more people who thought it was pleasurable the painful?" Hiroki told them. Little did anyone know it was Misaki that made it pleasurable, so that way he would be able to feed and get the 'love' Akihiko gave him, and neither did Misaki.

* * *

**A/N: hey everybody sorry for not updating so quickly. :c I know I'm mean. I want to know what everybody would think if I didn't update the story until finished. please review, I want to know what you all think about it.**

**Akihiko: I say you update faster.**

**Me: you should be the last one talking driving Aikawa insane with being late with your manuscripts!**

**Misaki: MAYBE YOU SHOULD BOTH MEET YOUR DEADLINES! AND STOP HARRASING ME! THAT INCLUDES YOU INO! I KNOW WHAT YOU AND USAGI-SAN ARE TALKING ABOUT WHEN YOU THINK YOUR ALONE!**

**Akihiko and Me: 0_O WHAT!... awe ships... *walks away slowly***

**Misaki: YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE GET BACK HERE NOW!**

**Me: RUNNNNNN!**

**Akihiko: WELL NO SHIT! **QAQ** HELP INO! GAHHHHHHH**

**Me: IF YOU THINK IM GONNA SAVE YOUR OUT YOUR MIND I MAY BE CRAZY BUT SURE AS HELL STUPID! PLEASE REVIEW I just hope I can read them before Misaki kills us!**


End file.
